1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear and fiber-shape composite material, a manufacturing method therefor and a manufacturing apparatus therefor.
2. Related art
A linear or fiber-shape composite material (hereinafter collectively called as a xe2x80x9clinear composite materialxe2x80x9d) has a shape which permits the function of a core material, which is a fiber material, a linear material, a fiber material bundle or a linear material bundle (hereinafter collectively called a xe2x80x9clinear materialxe2x80x9d) to maximally be exhibited. Therefore, the linear composite material is widely used as a material of construction, an aerospace field and so forth.
The linear composite material incorporates a core material constituted by a fiber bundle material of organic fibers or inorganic fibers or core material bundle, such as a metal fiber bundle. Moreover, the linear composite material incorporates a matrix which is resin, metal or the like. If necessary, a flame retardance modifier, a wear resistance modifier, a pigment or another filler is added.
To enable the original performance of the linear composite material to completely be exhibited, complete contact is required between each fiber for constituting the matrix and the core material and the linear material to prevent formation of any void (a portion which is defective in impregnation with the matrix).
When the linear or fiber-shape composite material is continuously manufactured, a large number of voids are undesirably formed or the core material is frequently damaged. As an alternative to this, the matrices are excessively increased. Therefore, a composite material having satisfactory performance cannot easily be obtained.
For example, FIG. 3 shows an extruder for use to coat an electric fiber which is one of the composite materials. FIG. 3(a) is a side view, and FIG. 3(b) is a front view. In FIG. 3(b), a linear material is continuously introduced so as to be coated with matrices (which are usually made of resin). Then, a dice is used to control the amount of the matrix to a required amount so as to continuously be extracted. The foregoing so-called xe2x80x9cfiber coating methodxe2x80x9d suffers from insufficient contact between the matrix and the linear material. Thus, formation of a void cannot be prevented.
In a case of a composite material which incorporates the core material constituted by carbon fibers (long fibers), long polyimide fibers or the like, a dipping method is known, the model of which is shown in FIG. 4. The foregoing method is performed such that a linear material is continuously dipped in a matrix-material tank. Then, a pulley or the like is used to turn the direction so as to upwards pull the linear material. Also the foregoing method suffers from incomplete contact between the matrix and the linear material. In particular, the foregoing problem becomes conspicuous in a case where the fiber material bundle is employed as the linear material. Since voids are formed and the direction is turned by the pulley portion and the like, the core material constituted by the linear material easily encounters a defect, such as breakage or damage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a linear composite material which is capable of solving the problem experienced with the conventional technique, that is, which is capable of preventing damage and breakage of the core material thereof, which is free from any defect, such as voids, caused from defective impregnation and which enables the original performance to satisfactorily be exhibited.
To solve the foregoing problems, a melting and impregnating apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention is a melting and impregnating apparatus comprising: an impregnating tank having an inlet sealing portion in the bottom portion thereof, an outlet sealing portion in the upper portion thereof and a drawing portion disposed between the sealing portions; a raw-material heating tank allowed to communicate with the impregnating tank through a heating passage; and pressurizing means for maintaining pressurized states of the inside portions of the impregnating tank and the pressurizing means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a melting and impregnating apparatus has a structure according to the first aspect of the present invention, wherein metal coating means is provided adjacent to the outlet sealing portion.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a linear composite material according to the present invention comprises the steps of: continuously introducing a linear material which serves as a core material through an inlet sealing portion formed in the bottom portion of an impregnating tank containing a molten material for a matrix in a pressurized inside portion thereof; drawing the linear material impregnated with the material for the matrix in a drawing portion formed adjacent to the liquid level of the molten material for the matrix; and continuously extracting the linear material impregnated with the material for the matrix through an outlet sealing portion formed in the impregnating tank.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a linear composite material has a structure according to the third aspect of the present invention, wherein the surface of the linear composite material obtained by the method of manufacturing a linear composite material is coated with metal by metal coating means disposed adjacent to the outlet sealing portion of the impregnating tank.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a linear composite material according to the present invention comprises: reinforcing fibers; and metal matrices, wherein the outer surface of the linear composite material is coated with a metal coating film.